The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Inductors are used in various circuits. In an example, an LC-tank based voltage controlled oscillator includes an inductor and a capacitor coupled together to form an LC tank. In another example, a switching regulator includes an inductor to act as an energy storage element.